leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Queen's Claim
For the removed variant, see . * is gold efficient without Tribute. * The item becomes gold efficient in without using , or after 26 hits against a champion or structure while is off cooldown (including any time or hits with or before the upgrade). }} Similar Items }} Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out of combat for 5 seconds. * Unlike and , passive cannot be disabled. * Each ability (even if Area of effect or Damage over time) will trigger only once per spell cast ( will not count as a different ability). * and attacks count as a single spell, and can trigger twice with a single basic attack. * On-hit effects will not trigger . * If you damage an enemy champion or structure 3 times every 30 seconds, grants per 10. ** Plus per 10 from the item, you can receive a total of per 10. Strategy * Upgrading to does not improve its ability to generate gold, other than by removing the passive disable when killing minions. * The upgrade from costs and grants worth of AP and CDR. For the upgrade to be worth it, the active and the removal of the passive disabling when killing minions, must be worth . If the active gains or denies one kill, the upgrade was worth it. * explosion can create a chain reaction that can trigger the passive multiple times. Trivia * , , and are a set of items available since Season Four that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. ** This item was removed along with to allow champions to obtain more diverse build paths.Sightstone incorporation was later reintroduced. Patch History and . ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . * Tribute bonus damage increased to 18 from 15. ;V7.18 * + + = ** + + = ;V7.12 * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.9 * Can only trigger Tribute once every seconds. * Base mana regeneration reduced to 50% from 75%. * Ability power increased to 60 from 50. * Quest. ** Earn using this item. ** Tribute is upgraded into Queen's Tribute. *** Spells and basic attacks against champions or buildings deal 15 additional damage, grant and 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (additional stacks extend duration). This can occur up to 3 times every 30 seconds. ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V7.1 * Fixed a bug causing enemies revealed by ghosts to also reveal stealthed enemy units they walked over. ;V6.9 * Base mana regeneration reduced to 75% from 100%. ;V6.2 * Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60 seconds. * Ghosts no longer move slightly faster when they can see their target. ;V6.1 * Mana regeneration reduced to 100% from 150%. * Slow duration changed to seconds from 4 seconds. ;V5.22 * Mana regeneration increased to 150% from 50%. * Tribute gold increased to from . * Cooldown changed to 3 times every 30 seconds from 1 charge every 10 seconds, up to 3. * Summons 2 icy ghosts for 6 seconds that seek out nearby enemy champions. Ghosts reveal enemies on contact and reduce their movement speed by 40% for 4 seconds (60 second cooldown). ;V4.13 * Gold per 10 seconds reduced to 2 from 4. ;V4.5 * Recipe cost increased to , up from . * Total cost increased to , up from . * Ability power increased to 50, up from 40. ;V4.3 * New Recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = . * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. * Now grants +10% cooldown reduction. * :}} ** Gold per hit increased to from . ** Now triggers up to three times every 30 seconds, from once per 10 seconds per enemy. ** Now affects enemy structures. ** Now deals 15 additional damage on abilities and autoattacks. Damage matches the attack's damage type. ** No longer disabled after killing a minion. * :}} ** No longer requires an enemy to cast. ** Damage increased to 50 (5 level) from 50. ** Slow increased to 80% from 50%. ** Slow decays over the duration. ;V3.14 Remade * renamed to . * New Recipe: + + = . ** Old recipe: + + = . * Added +4 gold per 10 seconds. * removed. * }} added. * added. * removed. * }} added. ;V3.12 * Gold per 10 seconds increased to +5 from +4. ;V3.7 * Total cost reduced to from . * Mana Warp aura reduced to +5 mana regeneration from +6. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * Recipe: + + = . * +45 ability power * : Nearby allied champions gain +6 mana regeneration. * : Gain an additional +4 gold every 10 seconds. * : Surrounds an ally with a blizzard for 4 seconds that slows nearby enemy movement speed by 30%. 60 second cooldown. }} References de:Anrecht der Frostkönigin pl:Roszczenie Królowej Lodu